Glass Moon
by ElyonFrost
Summary: Namimori City has always been a gateway to The Bridge Between Worlds. Three factions are responsible for maintaining the gateway, the sly Millefiore, the bloodthirsty Varia, and the peacekeeper, the Vongola. Into this world stumbles Eril Frost, a mysterious boy who refuses to speak. All he'd hoped for was a chance for a life away from his past. He'd never meant to get involved. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fic ever since I joined this site. This is just a test chapter, if people like this then I will continue this fic. It's also the reason why it's so short. So please rate and review if you want me to continue this. Thank you for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: **the only thing I own is my OCs and whatever else I make up. Vongola, Arcobaleno and the rest belong to Amano Akira.

**Warnings: **AU. OC-centric. I will elaborate more if I continue.

**Summary:**

Namimori City has always been a gateway to The Bridge Between Worlds. Three factions are responsible for maintaining the gateway, the sly Millefiore, the bloodthirsty Varia, and the peacekeeper, the Vongola. Byakuran reigns over Millefiore. Xanxus rules the Varia. Giotto leads the Vongola. Into this world stumbles Eril Frost, a mysterious boy who refuses to speak. All he'd hoped for was a chance for a life away from his past, even if it was only for a short while. He'd never meant to get involved with the three factions. However, the gatekeepers won't let him go so easily.

* * *

**The Nightmare**

* * *

_"Stay away from him!" An intricate red lance clashed with a black blade._

_"Why should I? I have every right to stay with him!" An explosion rocked the air and sent it humming. Two figures clashed in the air, at speeds too fast for human eyes to catch, creating huge shockwaves that ripped apart the area, the once beautiful land utterly destroyed and sunken in, as though trying to escape the wrath of the two beings fighting above it._

_**Why were they fighting?**_

_"Since when did you have the right to decide his life for him,..."_

_"Says the bastard..."_

_**They were... fighting over**_** him?**

_"I'll kill you..."_

_**Stop.**_

_"I"LL KILL-"_

_**Stop.**_** Stop it**_**.**_

_**"STOP IT!"**_

Eril bolted upright, shaking and panting. His large, terrified eyes took in the familiar unique setting of his room, and he somewhat relaxed, sinking back into his bed. He pressed a shaking hand over his eyes, trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat, _trying_ to convince himself that, _for once, _everything would be alright.

But who was he kidding. It had _never_ been alright, and bitter, _hysterical _laughter bubbled up inside him even as salty tears escaped, creating wet trails that a warm tongue lapped up. A warm body pressed against him, quickly followed by two smaller, albeit equally warm furballs. A pair of ice-green eyes peered worriedly at him, even as he could feel amber and scarlet gazes at his back. _Ah. _

Eril took in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and composing himself. After a while, mismatched eyes opened and smiled shakily at the wolf, fox and furball - really there was no other word to describe Rin, he couldn't even tell what species he was - on his bed.

"I'm fine now, guys." He said softly, smiling warmly, hiccuping slightly. Skeptical eyes gazed back at him, particularly Wolf, who leveled him a flinty stare. Eril couldn't help chuckling a little at the sight. There was just something hilarious about the fact that Wolf was well, a _wolf _while staring at him like that. Wolf just rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well what Eril was thinking of.

"I'm not exactly fine just yet, it's still inside," Eril quickly sobered, placing a pale, slender hand over his heart. "Frankly, I don't think I'll ever be fine unless I can somehow manage to find a way back there and end this once and for all," the hand tightened its grip on the white shirt, a pitiful attempt to shield the shivering, thin body, "though I don't see that happening anytime soon."

A white paw was placed over that small hand, and Lune and Rin curled into him, offering comfort and warmth, washing away the remnants of a chilling cold that had settled in bone deep.

"Idiot. We'll always be here." A wintry voice resounded in the room, the words short and simple, yet they could always cut straight to the heart of the matter, striking warmth into a heart weighed down by grief and guilt.

A small, yet utterly captivating smile made its way onto that suddenly brilliant face, lighting up the room even as red and orange hues burst into the room from the massive skylight, winking off the intricate silver key dangling from his ear, the blood-red gem gleaming.

"As will I."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you very much to Natsuki Sawada and Aines445, my first two reviewers! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs and anything else I make up.

**Warnings: **AU. OC-centric. There will be a lot of angst, suspense, quite a bit of humor and fluffiness too in this fic, there will most likely be romance but I'm not sure about pairings. My characters have a tendency to develop themselves… Oh yes, and I'm letting the characters who are supposed to have a potty mouth swear. It just feels weird if they don't.

This fic is inspired by Drawn: the Trilogy. It's a wonderful series of games with incredible graphics and an engaging story. A word of advice for people who wish to play: Drawn: Dark Flight needs to be downloaded in it's updated version, the original had a huge bug.

This fic is also loosely based off PhoenixDiamond's Fragile. It's a wonderful story, but just a warning, it's a pretty heavy M-rated fic, so those who don't mind please do go and read it, it can be found in the Yu-gi-oh fandom.

Also, my updating will be pretty erratic, because this is a really messed-up year for me. I just finished an exam, and there will be another somewhere in October, plus one more in November, and all are pretty major ones. Yes I know, my timing is terrible, but it just seemed right to post this fic somehow. This will be my longest rant, I myself don't like forewords that are too long. :P So for any reviews, I will personally reply through PMs :)

Now on to the story! Again, please review after reading!

**'Blargh' emphasis**

_'blargh' thoughts_

* * *

**Meetings**

* * *

"**Fuck**."

He swore as he raced through the downpour, his sneakers splashing through the puddles that had formed on the dirt. He panted hard as he ducked into an alley, trying to throw off his pursuers.

_There was no way he would let them get their hands on his work._

"Vooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Fucking brat! Get back here!" Feet splashed behind him, one of the owners cursing as he slipped on the slippery floor.

"Ushishishishishishishishi… the octopus can't run from the prince~~" A mocking voice called out behind him.

The words had an immediate effect. His steps faltered as he took deep breaths, trying to push down the anger that had risen up at the stupid, annoying nickname. He gritted his teeth, pushing his silver hair out of his face, and turned into yet another alley. Just a bit more…

_He needed to get his research to Cielo, what he had discovered could change everything they knew..._

His harsh breaths puffed out in front of him as he continued running. The heavy fabric of the mask clung to his face, the intense crimson both attracting the enemy and concealing his true identity. He could feel his heartbeat accelerating with every step, and a trickle of unease slowly filtered through his mind. _Since when had the journey been so long….? _

Like a bolt of lightning, it struck him. His body felt like it had been doused in ice-cold water, and the trickle turned into a full-blown torrent as his mind was thrown into turmoil.

_**Exactly**_ _**when had it stopped raining?**_

"**Fool**."

Suddenly a stabbing pain shot through his skull, and he tottered, his right hand instinctually coming up to cup his temple. As his sight dimmed, he could distinctly make out a cloaked figure against the distorted background that was once the alley. _An illusion … a cloak … it's __**him? **_

As the world further tilted off its axis, his befuddled brain tried to make sense of the new information it had gleaned. _It's definitely __**him …**__but __**why? They're **__not supposed to directly interfere with our affairs!_

Between the ringing in his ears, he heard distant voices speaking, sharp laughter cutting through the haze that settled itself on his mind, giving him a brief moment of clarity. And he knew exactly what to do.

His left hand shot into his pocket, almost tearing it in his haste. He rifled frantically through it, trying to keep the darkness at bay, searching, searching – _where was the fucking stone – _**there!**

He squeezed it **hard**.

A single beat of silence.

Then the whole world exploded.

A sharp cry of pain rang out into the night air, and through the fog he heard the sound of angry screaming coming from a distance.

A small, satisfied smirk grew on his lips as everything went black.

* * *

_Shit… Why do I have a headache the size of the fucking cow brat's ego pounding in my head?_

Gokudera groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light that instantly assaulted his eyes.

_Wait a minute… Light?_

His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings.

The room he was in was quite large, with cream walls and a dark wooden floor. Traditional fusuma sliding doors enclosed the room on his left, partially covered by romantic red and violet sheer curtains.

To his right, a low wooden desk took up half the wall, and the door, made of the same dark cherry wood as the floor, was situated at the far left.

The bed he was sitting on was definitely the centerpiece of the room. Nestled deep into a circular groove in the floor, vibrant throw pillows surrounded the circular edges of the bed, ranging from plain block colors to intricate Indian designs. Two larger pillows rested at his back, and a white silk blanket covered his body. It was then he noticed that he was not wearing his clothes. A pair of comfortable grey sweatpants encased his legs, and he wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing the bandages wrapped around his chest. It seemed that he had been injured more seriously than he had predicted. Yet he didn't feel any pain, for the bed almost felt like he was in an actual bird nest, it just was so warm and comfortable.

The fact that it was under a huge skylight just further added to that effect.

A huge gaping hole took up most of the ceiling, creating an airy atmosphere. Light streamed down, giving everything in the room a celestial glow, glinting off the minute dust motes in the air. It was as though someone had sprinkled fairy dust into the room. A low overhang shielded the room from storms, enough to ensure that the room was cool while most of the rain would be kept out.

But all that wasn't what had him staring in absolute awe.

**Paintings.**

They were on almost every available surface, the floor and ceiling being the only expanse of space uncovered by the rich paints. In fact, the room could be said to be one entire amazing abstract picture.

An elegant silver frost wolf leaped above the door, the green eyes like chips of ice, both terrifying and deadly. Blues and greens mixed into dark violet, perfectly blending with the curtains, and continued onto the next wall, melting into dangerous black with hints of gold. A snarling midnight dragon curled across the remaining expanse of wall until the next, towering over the wolf in a breathtaking display of dominance. The effect was rather ruined, however, by the cute white furball bouncing on the desk, wide golden eyes gleaming with pure delight. A scarlet gaze followed the ball of fluff, a beautiful white fox playfully crouched to spring onto its unsuspecting friend. Blood-red and lavender watched over them protectively, with a hint of possessiveness. It was almost as though the dragon was watching over the two small animals.

The creatures were so real, he half expected them to start moving at any given moment.

The detail put into the entire painting was simply amazing. A riot of colors, each perfectly defined and of every shade imaginable, mixing and blending and clashing so beautifully, words just seemed inadequate.

_**How could anyone describe life?**_

For that was what the artist had done. It was as though he had literally poured his very soul into the painting, it was so vibrant, so **alive**. The colors seemed to glow with their own inner light, subtly swirling and clashing in an intricate dance that was innately simple, yet so complex that it was impossible to comprehend, much less remember. The creatures were just one part of that vast dance, music and movement combined into the tapestry of Life.

Gokudera was utterly entranced. As he admired the paintings, he didn't notice the door quietly slipping open.

Not until small, slender hands gently placed a tray on his lap.

A pause.

"WAAAHHHHH! Wh-who the FUCK are YOU!"

* * *

**Review Please?**

* * *

**Edited: 27th October 2014**


End file.
